


【all包】生日快乐

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 更衣室文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 要说，都怪他在球门撅起屁股让前锋射门。





	【all包】生日快乐

那个想法突然跳出来的时候杰拉德就那么干了，他站在球门前脱掉裤子，让前锋们射过来，杰拉德甚至摇了摇屁股，让他们踢的得更准点，他不知道这吸引了其他人，一个人的手搭上他的臀部，“我想，射中了应该还有奖励吧，史蒂文？”

这就是为什么他现在在更衣室里跪在地上吸别人的阴茎，一双手用力揉着臀肉，在皮肤上留下红色的痕迹，杰拉德从喉咙里发出呻吟，被轻轻地按了后颈，让他认真一点。

杰拉德不仅是因为快感，他还有点疼，那双手牢牢地抓紧臀部，触碰到足球撞出来的淤青，让任意球手和点球手来踢根本是送上门的奖励，杰拉德努力含住全部的阴茎，细致地舔过，舌头留下湿润粗糙的触感，让头顶的人呼吸粗重。他如此努力，也是想要一切快点，没有人关注他的yj，而在体内开拓的手指不紧不慢地增加，给予杰拉德隔靴搔痒般的刺激，“别急，史蒂文，我们会拿到奖励的”

好吧，杰拉德还能说什么呢，总不能说你就该死的操进来吧，他夹了下手指表示催促，投入到口腔的服务中，手口并用，刮过中间的凹陷，快速地舔舐小孔，杰拉德自豪地感受着头顶的人因他的动作而不断喘息，骂出了脏话，“操…史蒂文……你tm……，”他不是那个唯一控制不住的人，上面的人抓紧杰拉德头发粗鲁地挺腰，让他只能用手稳住自己，在抽插的间隙呼吸，直到对方射到他的嘴里。

杰拉德皱起眉，他转头打算吐掉的时候，后面一直很冷静的人开口了，“史蒂文，咽下去，我们就来点你喜欢的，怎么样？”

啊……所以你喜欢这样的？杰拉德抬起眉毛，看向他隐隐带着兴奋的眼神，这个交易没什么不好的，于是杰拉德不仅咽下去了，还用舌头把嘴边的那些都吃掉了，故意的缓慢的用舌尖发出啧啧的声音，当然全程让他看着。

然后杰拉德就被放到了桌子上，有人摸上他的胸膛，用手指捏住乳头，在乳晕周围打圈，另一个人往下滑到yj，光是一点触碰都让杰拉德大声地呻吟起来，而他慢条斯理地解开了裤子，好吧史蒂文你该了解他的，杰拉德抽空翻了个白眼。

准备做得足够，杰拉德没什么不适，一点满胀的感觉更让他兴奋，甚至不用提醒，杰拉德就主动抬腿夹住了对方，更近地贴向他，“你说过会给我想要的”。对方笑了，“当然”。

然后快速的宛如狂风暴雨的快感扑面而来，杰拉德毫不羞耻地呻吟，双腿用力把自己送向yj，那些在身体周围四处游走的手也带来添油加醋的快感，他的yj在另一个人的手掌中磨蹭，兴奋地翘起，杰拉德感觉电流从头流到脚底，太…太爽了……太多了，他的大脑有点过载的错觉，只能下意识地索求更多快感。他只有在射的那一刻才完全松开了紧缩的眉毛，显出一点年轻的样子。

“生日快乐，史蒂文”，他们说，杰拉德刚想感谢，又觉得有什么不对，但他们没有停下，一个人抽开yj然后又开始新的一轮。


End file.
